


Thunderstruck

by c0p13r



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Multi, dp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0p13r/pseuds/c0p13r
Summary: Minato's acceptance as Hokage is likely to provoke the warmongering Cloud Village to act aggressively.  Kushina patrols the border of Kumogakure, but finds herself caught by none other than the son of the Raikage himself.  Tides turn, then turn again.





	Thunderstruck

Thunderstruck

~~~

Minato was a peaceful man, but not a foolish one. Coming into the role of the Fourth Hokage meant a shift in power. All nations would put their eyes to Konoha and strategize what this meant for them. For some, it would mean leniency in treaties and trade, and others, it could mean an opportunity. Minato was renowned as a kindhearted soul, reluctant to take life unless necessary.

Kumogakure, no doubt, would view that as an advantage. If they committed a crime (and were caught), there was a possibility of leniency. It was more likely than not that this assumption would come to pass, and so the Fourth Hokage issued an S-Rank mission to a tight squad to observe and report. Led by powerful warmongers, Kumo was unlikely to waste any time and would attempt a scheme within days of Minato’s inauguration.

A team of four was assembled, strong and stealthy shinobi, with the mission only to sabotage any plans the Kumo may have to attack. It seemed simple and straightforward… until his wife caught wind of the plan. Minato would not want to put her in harm’s way, but Kushina – resolute and determined – insisted. Kumogakure had tried to kidnap her before, and were it not for her husband, she would have been lost to them. For that, she loved him. But as a kunoichi, she had something to prove. If Kumogakure was scheming, it’d feel cathartic to have a hand in foiling their plans herself.

“We’ll someday start a family,” she argued with Minato, who was already starting to fold to the idea of letting her go. “When it happens, I will have fewer opportunities to help out the village.” It took little more than that to finally get him to agree.

~~~

So there she was, donned in the attire of Konoha jonin, her infamous scarlet hair in a high ponytail. Uzumaki Kushina edged the lush border of the Land of Lightning. The platoon she had accompanied had staked out this point for several days, but saw no activity from the Cloud Village, save for a merchant or two – secretly scanned and verified that they were who they seemed, and not a shinobi in disguise. Perhaps the Raikage was not as foolhardy as believed, or maybe he was distracted by the prospect of a war with ten-thousand shinobi. Whatever the case, Kushina’s team was starting to feel convinced that they’d nothing to fear.

Kushina was not convinced.

No, she had a sense for this unlikeable society. The others could make camp, be merry, tell jokes around the fire while drinking themselves to sleep; she went to patrol the border. They were very confident that there was no danger around to let the Hokage’s wife wander off alone at a foreign land.

She crouched low amongst a cluster of bushes. The sun had set some time ago, but the moonlight was bright here, the pathways clear for her vision. Her gaze was vigilant, noting every rabbit that scurried between the brush and owl that took to their nightly hunt. Her sixth sense told her she was not wrong to suspect Kumogakure of something underhanded. And if they got wind that the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi – who was also a rare Uzumaki! – was nearby, they’d do everything in their power to find her, even deter a plot to attack Konoha, thereby saving her husband.

“I know you’re out there,” murmured the redhead. A cocky smirk crossed her face. She’d be all too delighted to personally thwart the annoyance known as Kumogakure and prove to them the power and pride of not only Konoha, but the Red-Hot Habanero as well! “I’ll serve you up like a smashed tomato, ‘tebane.”

Everything was so quiet; she could hear the talk of her fellow jonin in the distance. There was no way any enemy could get the drop on her. So how did she not hear them until they intentionally crushed a leaf underfoot?!

“Be glad, Bee. We’ve made up for the previous mistake of our village.”

Kushina’s eyes went wide. It wasn’t a voice she’d heard more than once, but it was one that she could never forget. It was the Third Raikage’s son, the second Ay. And the second voice?

♪Yo, Bro, it’s victory~ You found the prize, and the prize is a she~♪

Bracing herself for attack, cursing the way things had turned out, she began to wheel about, but her world went dark at the quarter of the spin. The last thing she saw was the giant standing over her.

~~~

When she awoke, the back of her neck a bit sore from the concussive hit, she found herself captive. Hands were tied and stuck over her head with a kunai masterfully placed between her bondage; the blade was sunken entirely into the tree trunk, and the loop at the end of the handle was too thick for the ropes to pull over.

And of course, steeling her against the tree more than anything, suppressing her ability to breathe for a moment, was Ay, arms folded and hard, coal eyes upon her. His mouth was drawn down at the corners, a superior scowl. This was the man who battled her husband, and while he was bested, Minato didn’t speak poorly of his might and speed. Without teleportation, Minato could admit that he would have come out second in a bout with the destined Raikage.

Yet, despite knowing this, despite knowing his ruthlessness and the grim plans he and his village would have for her, Kushina quelled her fear. Her frightened gaze stabilized to an impassive glare. She would not give him her fear. She cowered before to Kumogakure, but she was a girl then. Now she was a kunoichi. If Ay wanted to test her, he’d regret it.

“Uzumaki Kushina. The Yellow Flash’s woman.” Ay snorted, either out of amusement or disappointment.

Kushina’s sneering grin reflected nothing but arrogance and disdain. “And you’re Ay, seconded to the Yellow Flash’s speed.” Even if he didn’t react, she felt good, knowing that she’d stabbed a good insult into his ego. “I didn’t expect to be caught by someone so slow. I must be growing lax by my husband’s side.”

Ay ignored the provocation, for it was an obvious tactic. His head turned off to the left. “My men are dispatching your group at the moment. You needn’t worry, though. I’ve given the order for non-lethal force.” He sounded quite proud to be so lenient, proving that Kushina’s capture had put him in a rare, merciful mood.

“You underestimate Konoha.” She continued to leer at him, her smirk glued in place. “I hope your men don’t get beaten too badly.”

A bluff that made Ay flinch from annoyance. He’d no time for false bluster like this. The opponents he found worthy were those who did not underestimate him. He stepped closer to his prize; Kushina felt obligated to stand up straighter, back pressing against the tree as she stared up to hold his eyes. “You’re a fool to think you can bait me, woman. Just as the Yellow Flash was fool to send you on this mission. I thought him a wiser man than that. I was clearly mistaken.”

“Bait you?” Kushina laughed at him. “And what if I told you…” She paused, now truly baiting Ay with theatrical, drawn-out silence accompanied with a narrowing of her eyes. “I have a teleportation seal on my body? Minato could be here in a second.”

Ay did not immediately respond. The truth was it was a likely scenario; a man of power would protect his property. But would the noble Yellow Flash mark his woman, treat her like a possession? He was a man who sped to save those he cared for; Ay could acknowledge and respect that. But something about the Uzumaki… She wouldn’t allow herself to be saved; there was too much pride in those violet eyes.

“You’re bluffing,” he finally called. Even when she didn’t lose her smile, he felt sure that she was fibbing to either buy time or bring Ay to panic. He would allow neither, and pressed a finger against her forehead protector; this gesture alone made her lose her haughty grin to scowl. “If there was any chance that you could call him, he would have appeared already. Enough time has passed that you didn’t check in. Don’t assume that we Kumo ninja are stupid, woman.”

The smirk returned with a scoff. “Well, I figured it was worth a shot, you being so scared of Minato, after all.”

“I fear no one,” was the burly man’s solid reply.

Again, Kushina snickered at his expense. “Can you say that without your brother around, ‘tebane?”

Ay’s temper flashed in his eyes. He leaned down so that he was eyelevel with this bold woman. She didn’t quiver. She was quite a kunoichi, worthy even of Kumogakure standards, despite her lithe, soft frame. “I could crush the Yellow Flash,” he stated with such certainty that Kushina almost believed that he would believe it. His hand came up and closed around her throat like a shackle, not choking, but letting her know how easily he could snuff out her life. “And what is his, I can take when I want.” Another statement spoken with false confidence.

“Really?” Kushina did not let herself whimper and cower. She was tougher than that. She was the infamous, terrible Red-Hot Habanero! She did not tremble to others’ wrath; they trembled to hers. She stretched her neck as far as she could while her overhead hands stayed stuck to the trunk. She was mere centimeters from Ay’s face. “Then why is he Hokage, and you are still just a jonin? He even expected you had something planned for his inauguration.” She laughed shortly. “And he was right.”

There was an unmistakable twitch in his eye. She’d hit the nerve. The great Kumo was mighty, not predictable. They were the greatest in the Five Nations, not some civilization of dopes to move as bleeding heart like Konoha expected them to! Minato was confident enough to send his woman?

She was getting under his skin. No one did that. She was so… so…!

Kushina was taken by surprise when, in a flash like lightning, she wound up on the ground, her hands still tied and above her head, but without the kunai stapling her in place. Ay tossed the knife into the roots to be used another time; right now, he intended to only use bare hands.

He wanted to put them on her, but circumstances put him under pressure. He’d have to make haste while purging these feelings that Kushina stirred within him. She said that Minato was his better, and in his heart, he wasn’t sure she was wrong. Their last encounter, Minato had gotten away freely after taking on both him and his brother simultaneously. Perhaps this moment was Ay’s opportunity to even the score, to damage Minato’s pride just as he had damaged his own.

“Hey, what are you doing, ‘tebane?!” Kushina shouted out loud, losing her composure for the moment it took Ay to yank down her pants to her ankles; joining them were her pink panties. Her fretful look turned to a sneer when she looked up from her dropped bottoms. Already, Ay was making work of his own pants. She saw the swelling underneath and knew just what was planned. “What do you expect to come of this?” she snarled at him. Her thighs squeezed tight, trying to conceal the red of her pubis.

Ay’s pants were slipped down, his eyes hard and intent on her. “The Yellow Flash will not underestimate the Kumo.” The hem of his pants dipped, and Kushina’s eyes weren’t able to stare at anything but the swollen rod that emerged, stretching long from Ay’s groin, hefting a heavy sac at its base. Kushina gulped. She’d not encountered the likes of this before. She scooted away as best as she could when Ay lowered himself to her. She practically vanished under his massive form. He kneed her legs open; she did not resist as he had expected her to. It made him cautious, but she was still looking at him with that disapproving scowl. What did he expect to come of this?

He smirked inwardly.

Her.

“Ahn!” Kushina winced when he came in contact with her outer folds. She wasn’t exactly slick, but he was wisely taking his time, touching his tip against her hidden clit and smearing his pre-cum against her entrance. In this way, the sealed entry began to blossom and glisten, and with a quiet, harsh curse, Kushina knew her body welcomed the invasion.

The moment her lips provided a sloppy kiss to his head, Ay seized the opportunity, growling behind his pursed lips as he slid into the Hokage’s wife, claiming her at the border of their lands. Kushina gasped loudly, “You can’t, ‘tebane!”

But Ay was resolute in having her. She was lovely, no doubt about that, but it was more her attitude that drew him to behave this way, to take her from the sanctity of marriage and possess her for however short a time. And he would ruin her for Minato!

His shaft was unquestionably large, matching his hulking physique, so regardless of the saturation of Kushina’s tunnel, it was no easy chore to wrench him within. He savored it, though, the gasps and squeals and grunts that accompanied the contortion of expression on her face with every bit of him that spread her. Of course Minato couldn’t gain this reaction from her, Ay thought smugly as he gripped Kushina’s hip in one hand and drew her upon his length. The man was puny.

“Ow! It’s big, ‘tebane!”

Finally, the sneer broke with a wicked grin. Ay hadn’t even filed in his full mast, yet she was already stretched and full beyond what she’d ever known before. A nudge forward, and he could feel the resistance that denied the last bit of him. No matter. Wrapped so snugly around him, he was more than content with what he could experience now.

Kushina heard her womanhood stretch around him like an oiled glove that was a few sizes too small. But where other women would cry out and mewl for mercy, Uzumaki Kushina endured. A few grunts as she rotated her hips, trying to accommodate his girth, but never a sob. Part of her resilience to him was her unstoppable, ‘can do’ attitude, but there were other factors about her that made her so tolerable and adaptive to discomfort. As Kumogakure’s greatest son delved deep, she was able to control herself.

She was hot, as if overcome with fever! Ay had not experienced something like this before. The slick walls radiated heat like palpable pleasure! He twitched within the tight crevice. He’d expected her to be writhing by now; she didn’t do anything but lie back and observe him after the initial meeting of his tip against her bottom. In fact, when he turned back to her face, he saw that it was no longer distorted with discomfort; that bold smirk had reemerged.

He’d wipe it from her face just as it had wiped his own leer from place. He pulled back, whispered something hateful about Minato and his pitiful performance, and then returned to Kushina’s depths. She grimaced with a deep-throated grunt, but was unfazed afterward. Well, there was plenty of time to chip at her endurance, and Ay was determined to make a record of how many times she would cum before him.

The swats of his body against hers were deliberately loud, as was the shifting of grass underneath her butt every time Ay pitched his hips against hers. As he had wanted, the sounds were starting to spill from her throat – sometimes, they came out as curse words towards him – but unexpected was how often he grunted and huffed, sounding like a rutting bull. He certainly gave the appearance of one; a large, dark form, rippling muscles tensing with effort and strength, eyes focused and feral on the target while his lips drew down from his clenching teeth.

“Damn you,” Kushina wheezed, one eye closed and the other squinting, barely able to open during his onslaught of her pelvis. Seeing how he eyed her, she even managed to chuckle mockingly. “You think this makes me yours? I’ve, uhn!, had better.”

Absurd!

At her words, Ay felt inspired to change them, to make her cry out that she belonged to Kumogakure and to him, that no other would sate her! He’d ruined other women, other wives from other villages! The Hokage would lament his wife’s leave to Kumogakure and would beg them to return her to his arms! But she would not go back, not when she had Ay to satisfy her as no other could…

“Rah!!” He felt the waves splaying from the source of pleasure, overtaking his controlled pace and weakening his mind.

“Having trouble, tebane? Am I too much for you?” Kushina’s smart mouth was then sealed with Ay’s. He kissed her hard, passionately, forcing his tongue within to combat hers. She wanted him gone, but he would stay and claim every bit of her mouth. She grunted against him defiantly, and in return, he clamped a hand over her throat, closing it as his hips dipped in shorter motions. He wanted her to know that he was in command! Her life could snuff out at his whim. The tight confines between her legs seemed to condense, and he knew Kushina was willfully trying to draw his essence from him. Just what was this feeling? Ay growled into her mouth, his tongue retreating and his teeth closing. Now he growled against her mouth. Nose to nose, foreheads linked…

Impossible…

He was jettisoning his sperm into her before he even got to bottom out. White lava filled her hole, scalding where it gushed and overflowing to her innermost chamber. He repressed a roar announcing his release as he stuck himself to her cervix, pressing inward as much as he could as his extension transferred to Kushina’s belly his seed.

Kushina held her breath when the hot waves crashed upon her insides like the raging tide of the ocean. Instinctively, her hips rose off the ground, tightening their connection for her womb to sup his offering. He came hard and plentiful, she had to admit; she felt the surplus already oozing back around him to dribble from her stuffed snatch.

Then Ay’s weight fell on her, pressing her lower half back to the ground. If not for his arms bracing with his elbows, he’d have smothered her beneath him. He hovered there, his abdomen above hers by inches. He tasted her and the earth with every inhale. The last pearly drops oozed out of him to join the overflowing abundance. He was spent.

But was she?

No, his eyes found out when they sought her face. No, she was composed; a little out of wind, a great deal flushed, but she was not broken.

“So, is that it?” she goaded, smirking arrogantly at him, eyebrows furrowed challengingly beneath a brow shimmering with sweat. He might have been the biggest she’d ever seen, but that mattered little to a woman whose body could adapt and recover at an inhuman pace. She was the container for the Kyubi, after all. Minato had fucked her senseless, but it was not his size that overwhelmed her. His speed was legendary, and in bed, he utilized it so that even the regenerative properties of her Biju chakra could not keep up; she couldn’t adapt, and she came harder than she’d ever thought possible.

A growl beneath his voice, he said, “I’m not done with you, Uzumaki Kushina.” And he began to hump her again. He had stamina, she credited him that much, his hard erection plodding through the sticky puddle he’d left in her, determined not to be outdone. His thrusts were hasty, less powerful than before. Still, he rattled Kushina’s body with his might and even garnered a quick groan here and there.

But he wasn’t doing enough! He was already coming short of breath, and she wasn’t. Damn her! He hesitated, something he was not known to do, and surveyed her face. That same smirk… He could erase it for a few moments, but when he stopped, she always looked victorious.

“I could take over,” she offered, not bothering to mask what she meant when she brought her tied hands down before her. Her leer was smoldering; Minato did not deserve this fire!

“No tricks,” he warned her, his blood boiling, fevering his brain to make rash decisions. He wanted her badly, wanted her to cum by him and remember it always!

Kushina gave a wide, toothy, disarming smile. “Why would I do that, tebane?”

The twine was snapped easily by Ay’s thumb and fingers, and Kushina was free but for the man’s body still pushing her bottom to the ground. She tested her wrists, feeling them and rubbing away the numb soreness. Ay was tempted to lock them again with his own hand and demonstrate his control over her. If this was a trick, he planned to be ready. He’d catch her hands before she could form the first seal.

But she didn’t make any seals, nor did she grab for a weapon. She planted her elbows beneath her, lifted her upper body to press against the man, staying just inches from a kiss. She wanted to stay from his reach; she could sense how much it bothered him.

Grinning, she started to roll and curl her hips, turning him like a joystick inside of her. It wasn’t what she was doing that got Ay gasping, but how she was doing it. So sensually; the rhythm was intoxicating. He felt the soft scratch of her hair against his groin. She couldn’t take all of him, but she sure made an effort.

Her strength was miniscule in comparison to his, but it took only a nudge against his shoulder to have him rolling over, planting her on top of him to ride as she wished. He wanted her naked. He wanted to view her breasts bouncing as she danced atop his lap, but there was no time, no control. His hands took possession of her hips to stabilize her. She swore at him and his impatience, but then sounded with a sharp and deep inhale when he began to pound upward. Her whole body trembled from his force. She took hold of his vest and shirt so as not to be thrown off of this frenzied ride.

Control! Ay was losing it, and he realized that was what she wanted. The moment he took leave of his senses, she’d overcome him. She was foolish to underestimate him, and with a great shout, he slammed his hips down on the grass, almost dislodging entirely from Kushina’s soaked hole. Both of their genitals had become a mess of their mingling juices.

“You’ll not fool me, woman,” he said to her as much as to himself.

“And how would I fool you?” she cooed, leaning across his body, touching the tip of his beard with her finger. Her body arched, and whatever part of him retained within her felt the effects of the curve. He put his hands on her bottom, then, carefully spreading her cheeks apart to show her most indecent parts. The draft over that part of her made her shiver, but not as much as when Ay’s hands pushed her down on his awaiting member again. She wailed and let him handle her as he saw fit. She rose from him again, ass jutting backward to meet the push downward enthusiastically.

He was close again. The Uzumaki woman lit him, and he could not resist her. The way her ponytail bounced upon her head, her cheeks shades lighter than her hair, her mouth open to give him the noises he desired of her. “I’ll have you,” she heard him husk beneath her, and felt the hands holding her posterior tighten.

She would tell him he never would, but she hadn’t counted on what happened next.

Another set of hands came onto her; Ay’s hadn’t moved from her sides. She gasped, her scarlet tresses whipping through the air as she looked behind and found the sunglasses of Killer Bee returning her stare. His lips were in a tranquil grin, but when she spotted him, upon her reaction, his teeth flashed in a wider smirk.

“Bee,” Ay wheezed beneath the prisoner.

♪Yo, Bro~ From behind the tree, I saw just your legs on the grass~ How was I to know that you were grabbing some ass~♪

Kushina scowled at him, as she was sure that Ay was too. “Get out…!” She cut off, grimacing when Bee, ignoring her, pursed his lips and let out a rope of spittle. Perfectly aimed, the saliva hit its mark above the separation filled with Ay’s shaft. She clenched and quivered from the slippery-wet feel of spit at that area, and felt even more violated when Bee’s thumb applied the dollop like a salve around that hole. “Hey! What do you think you’re doing?! Aiyee!” Kushina bristled, her teeth clamping together while her back involuntarily arched. Bee snickered as he did his work, poking his thumb into her body, testing her resilience while moisturizing it with his spit.

♪C’mon, Brother~ Go on and fuck her~ You got her pussy~ So I’ll take her pucker!~ Whee!♪

A vulgar way to phrase it, but Kushina had no time to object. Where once there was a thick thumb, now there pressed a thick cock. He’d already taken it out?! Kushina was surprised that he caught her so off guard. Ay was captivating her more than she thought. Her attitude did not flake, however, and the Habanero flared as Bee pressed her forward to better expose his tiny target. “Don’t just go sticking things inside of me, tebane!” she barked at him.

♪Relax~ Relax~ We don’t gotta fight~ Just take a deep breath~ You’re really tight!♪ He inhaled sharply when he made a good, hard press, fighting her body’s natural resistance until the ring widened and took him. He gave a cry of jubilation as he began the arduous, pleasurable task of filling her backside. The spit indeed helped, but that did keep from Kushina wailing from the hot sensation. It felt so raw, so filthy to have that entryway encroached like this. True, Minato had taken her this way before – at her sex-drunk behest – and thankfully, Bee was not much larger in any aspect, but even the slight difference in girth made it feel like she was being torn open!

Eyes screwing shut and teeth gritting against the pain, she made a delightful showing of pain mixing with overwhelming pleasure; Ay was almost satisfied, if only he didn’t need his brother to bring her to this point. But there was no denying the sensation of her insides tripling as Killer Bee’s length pressed against her insides, tightening what was already stretched to its limits. Well, she might’ve boasted a lasting durability against him, but against the Ay/Bee combo, Uzumaki Kushina was done for.

Ay gave a prolonged grunt when Bee surged the last of himself into Kushina, both he and the woman exclaiming passionately from their completed connection. “Wow!” panted Killer Bee, turning his head down to where he could see just the base of his erection surrounded by the tight circumference of muscle. ♪It’s been some time~ This girl’s so good~ I can only make this weak rhyme!♪

Ignoring his loudmouthed brother, Ay reclaimed this conquering of Uzumaki Kushina. Her hips were contained in his hands, and he began to move her before she’d completely adjusted to Bee’s presence inside of her. The abruptness shocked her, the shaft rubbing the walls of her intestines intensely. Her entire body seized in that moment, and Ay felt it, and so did Bee, who hollered in delight. With her waist already in his brother’s possession, he tangled Kushina’s ponytail into his fist, jerking her head up and exposing her throat. He placed his other hand on her front, groping desperately for something definitive through the thick of her vest.

“It’s in my ass, tebane!” sobbed the Red-Hot Habanero, involuntarily shoving her backside into Bee’s groin. Her hands remained on Ay’s sternum for balance, though with both men pawing greedily at her body, she was unlikely to slip in any direction. In fact, she needn’t do anything now that Ay and Bee were on her together, working at odds to pummel her. When Bee unsheathed himself to where his bulbous head remained locked behind her ring, Ay filled her other tunnel with a messy squelch, and then the order would reverse so that Bee could holster himself. Their tandem motions were an astonishing display of cooperativeness; Ay and Bee were legendary for their combo, and Kushina could attest to that herself!

She huffed and panted as the two brothers railed her insides, alternatively switching up the tempo of their thrusts to catch her off guard each time she settled on a pace. When they both would charge in at the same time, it felt like her guts were being churned. It was harder and harder to not lose control, but Kushina could feel herself slipping. The vastness of release was upon her, and she would not plummet alone.

Her fingers tightened on Ay’s front, and he gave a questioning glance at her. She was resolutely pursing her lips, pouting in a way, but also appearing in focused concentration. Burning hot sensations starting to consume Ay’s embedded anatomy, and while earlier it felt like she was fevered, now it felt unnaturally warm. He was even more alarmed when his brother howled out that he too felt the pleasure, rapping about its ecstasy, how it was the greatest he’d ever known! ♪I can’t believe~ It happened so fast~ I thought for sure~ Longer I’d last~♪ Rapping and rhyming didn’t save him, for the payload was already sending off its pasty rounds through Kushina’s clenching bowels.

And Ay was soon too join. He snarled, fighting against the feeling while at the same time combating with Kushina’s resilience. He had to make her before he did! This defeat wouldn’t stand! An Uzumaki woman couldn’t best the son of the Third Raikage, the man destined to become the greatest Raikage of all time! How could this happen?!

And then the answer shone in Kushina’s eyes when they opened. They smirked and gleamed and traded their calming purple hue for one of intense red. Her pursed lips curved at one side, showing him just the slightest appearance of a fang that had not been there before.

The heat within her roiled like a living thing intent on consuming Ay’s life force, and try as he might to hold on, to keep his dignity, this sinful pleasure ripped his ego to shreds just as surely as it drew his essence into her womb. Climaxing with an earth-quivering roar, Ay threw his head back and held onto the Jinchuriki’s hips, cementing her in place.

It was her plan all along, he realized. Jinchuriki’s greatest powers manifested in times of stress and heightened adrenalin! She was building up to this moment, to when he would be at his most vulnerable and she, at her most dangerous. Flooding her with his liquid release was weighed against its cost.

He knew he was beaten even before the bubbling chakra made its explosive appearance. Killer Bee, just before the eruption, could be heard shouting his brother’s name, and a gray tentacle desperately tried to shield him.

~~~

Ay was unconscious for however long it took Kushina to hunt down his platoon and take them down. The giant’s eyes were barely able to open; he couldn’t even find the strength to push the Eight-Tails’ tentacle off of him. All he could manage was listening to the final pleas of his men as the Uzumaki pulverized them. The laughter she made; it was not the Kyubi in control, but the Red-Hot Habanero, taunting the Kumo shinobi who thought they could ruin Konoha. The sounds of fists landing on bloody faces hammered the night air until all was quiet, save for the rare groans of pain that Kushina hadn’t beaten into a coma.

Weakly, Ay growled and got a look at his surroundings. Bee had been thrashed, unconscious, laying on his side with the single tentacle emerging from his back; the one used to save his brother from even worse condition. Damn that woman… She knew Bee was the only one who could’ve taken a burst of her destructive chakra, so she lured him in as well! And with him so ‘preoccupied’ with her, his own Jinchuriki senses were drowned out by his own lust!

And Ay… He’d fallen for the most obvious of kunoichi tactics. He cursed himself. And Bee, a witness to his ultimate blunder.

And then, across the way by several meters, he saw the whip of scarlet hair. The woman was there, turning back to Konoha in glorious victory. She hadn’t even pulled her pants back into place, showcasing the whiteness dribbling from both exits. It was a demonstration of her triumph, that whatever he did, he could not claim her.

Just before the battered Ay dropped again, he saw her look over her shoulder at him, and then came that arrogant smirk once more.

~~~


End file.
